Given that $\triangle+q=59$ and $(\triangle+q)+q=106$, what is the value of $\triangle$?
Answer: Substituting $\triangle + q = 59$ into the second equation gives $59 + q = 106$, so $q= 106-59 = 47$.  Substituting $q=47$ into $\triangle + q =59$ gives $\triangle + 47 = 59$, so $\triangle = \boxed{12}$.